


Swing Dances and Swirling Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because Violence is a must in this, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, MobTale/UnderMafia AU, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the wife of a small speakeasy's owner, which would already be bad enough as it is if he were caught. Though it's a quaint little establishment and you love singing there for him, you know very well how illegal it is.</p><p>Then comes the fact that he's basically part of a notorious mob that rules a good portion of the city. Another danger you willingly signed up for.<br/>Could it get any riskier?</p><p>Of course.</p><p>He's a fire monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dizzy with a Dame

**Author's Note:**

> SILVER'S BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THAT GRILLBY SELF SHIP. MMMM HOT STUFF.
> 
> This time it's based on http://mobtale.tumblr.com/ bc Mobtale/UnderMafia is mY FAVORITE BC MOBSTERS ARE MY AESTHETIC--  
> -ahem-  
> also!! I use http://ask-the-bonfire.tumblr.com/ 's MT Grillbz in this, so I'm really sorry if that's not how you envision him >v>;;;
> 
> enjoy!!

_" Thank you, Thank you! You're just too kind! But I'm afraid I'm spoken for!"_

You giggled as your words rang through the warm atmosphere, slowly silencing the cheers and few wolf-whistles from the audience. You stepped off stage and the patrons went back to their drinks and card games one by one. You'd have expected that with how many regulars were in this little joint tonight, they'd have remembered you were married to the owner, and had been for a while now.

Speaking of, he made his way to where you had just sat at the bar, cleaning a glass like he always seemed to do when not serving customers. You could tell by how his fire danced that he loved your performance just as much as any others. You grinned widely at him and he gave a small nod in reply before turning his attention to the glass he was polishing once more, the fires composing his face going down a few hues into a homely and calming blue. Grillby wasn't much for words, most of the time. Came with being a creature made of fire, you supposed. Though to you, it just added to the charm of the man.

Though you also knew he didn't enjoy speaking around large crowds such as the ones who always frequented his bar, which made you question why he operated a speakeasy in the first place. Once you saw his skill with alcohol though, you figured out very well why he had decided to manage such a business. He may as well have been a professional bartender, hell, you're _sure_ he was. But the topic never went further than your personal debates with yourself, and you just let Grillby serve you whatever you desired.

 _"Hey, dear?"_   You cooed, sliding your hand across the lacquered wood surface of the bar, easily capturing your lover's attention, _"Care to mix me up a fallen angel?"_

The fire elemental nodded and turned to mix you your drink, putting on a show as always. A light giggle left your lips upon seeing the display. He always loved to show off when making you a drink. He started quite a while after you came to his place. But he'd been doing so ever since, even lighting some of your drinks on fire. You nearly fell off your stool when it first happened.

Lost in thought, you were only snapped back to reality when the light clink of the glass you asked for against the counter caught your attention. A small nod towards the glass from Grillby and you took it, lightly sipping as you watched the people- monsters and humans alike- go about their stay at the joint. The dogs were playing poker as usual, you noticed. Seems the big fella was winning this round. You turned your head and saw the lone dog that was playing on it's own. Silly little number was playing some form of rummy by himself, apparently losing to the imaginary opponent. You giggled, remembering that they were all there the first time you were, and have been every time since.

* * *

 

 

 

> _You found out about Grillby's speakeasy from a stocky l'il fella, though he was all bones so you really had no idea how a skeleton monster could be stocky. You supposed it was just part of him being a monster._

 

You cursed under your breath. You should have brought a change of clothes for walking home after the performance! If you'd known it'd be this chilly, you very well would have. But, alas, you just had to grit your teeth and bare the freezing winds. It wasn't too terribly far to go, really all you'd have to do wa--

"'ey doll, whatcha doing out so late? gonna catch a cold showin' all that skin."

You flinched, instantly feeling exposed at the deep voice pointing out the length and dip of your dress. It was true, it was chilly and your dress was very revealing. All the perks of being a showgirl you supposed. It was always so much warmer on stage.

"you're quite a looker if i do say so, it'd be a shame if someone were to rough ya up..."

**. . .**

"seems like you could use a _look_ -out."

Your tense shoulders immediately fell, and you found yourself giggling quietly at the joke, as well as making one in response.

 _"Well, I never. Quite the **pun** ch-line if I may be so bold."  _You heard a hearty chuckle at your attempt and turned to look at the source of the voice, a small skeleton that was all dolled up. Fedora, suit, and all else. You'd heard of skeletons in closets, but none walking back out quite so ritzy.

"heh. that was a good one, dame." The skeleton paused, seemingly contemplating something, "say, wanna come with me and warm up? know a real good drum right around the block to dip the bill."

You blinked, very surprised by the offer, before looking down at the short monster in suspicion, "Really? Haven't even known this canary five minutes and you wanna make her _sing_?"

He looked up to meet your accusing gaze, pinpricks of light in his eye sockets focusing on you and a lazy grin impossibly spread across his face. "nah, never been much for birds' songs. just askin' if you wanna break the ice and tip a few."

 

 

So you followed the short-stack of a monster to a little corner coffee shop, the surprise on your face clear when you walked in the door.

 

"I thought you offered to get me smoked, not buy me a cup 'a joe and a muffin." You said flatly, earning a snicker from your skeletal companion.

"hold ya' horses, girlie." He said, gesturing for you to follow him to the counter. " 'ey bon!" The monster waved to another behind the counter, the bunny perking up upon hearing her name.

"Oh! Hello Sans! How may I help you tonight?" 'Bon' asked with a smile. Sans. That was his name. Huh.

"yea, how's that blueberry pie i ordered earlier? all done?" Sans questioned. Blueberry pie? What?

"But of course! Just the way you like it. You want to check to be sure though, right?" She said with a small smile. Why would he need to check his order...? It's a _pie!_

"mhm. gonna let my friend here get a taste too." A bony finger was pointed in your direction and you gave a smile and a shy wave. The bunny monster inspected you for a moment as if these pies were her firstborn and then nodded with a smile, "Okay! Hope they're to your liking!"

 

As it turned out, the only "pie" you were getting was a secret entrance to a speakeasy owned and ran by mostly monsters. Sans explained that any human patrons had been brought here by monster friends who were sure they could be trusted, as Bon wouldn't let any human past without a monster with them. Even though it was unfamiliar, the joint was very calming to you, and you settled down quickly, ordering a highball right off the bat from the, quite literally, hot bartender.

"so, i think introductions are in order. name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans held his hand out for you to shake.

You laughed as you shook his hand and gave you your own name. _"You called that cause you're a skeleton **sans** flesh and blood?" _

The joke got a chuckle from him and a few groans from patrons who you assumed were accustomed with the short monster's humor. And you could even swear that you heard crackling from the bartenders direction that oddly sounded like wood structures groaning in protest after being lit ablaze.

"i knew ya were gonna fit right in!

welcome to grillby's, pal. make yourself at home."

* * *

You gently placed your glass back on the table, having finished the drink once you'd finished reminiscing. You giggled to yourself. You're pretty sure when Sans said _'make yourself at home'_ he hadn't meant _'marry the bartender and literally make the bar your home'_ but that's just the way the cards fell. He had just been silent and communicated with you through nods or vague gestures, which he still did during most bar hours, but he _warmed_ up to you a considerable while after you had been a regular costumer for a good seven months or so. It wasn't all at once either, but learning little bits and pieces about him every once in a while was sweet, and the silence that was usually in his presence was more companionable than awkward or menacing, which surprised you at first given how rough and tumble he looked.

Of course you eventually learned that his appearance was just because he was part of the monsters' mafia, serving as a kind of place for them to relax after hard work and doing tasks for them every once in a while too. So naturally, some of it came back to bite him. The scar on his face caused by a particularly bad fight, one you knew he didn't like talking about. It didn't seem to affect his eyesight in the eye it grazed over, but he was still very sensitive about it. He had a lot of scarring that seemed awful similar to burn scars on humans as well that were a deal lighter than the surrounding flames. You couldn't help but wonder what caused them, but at the same time you didn't ever want to have to know.

A light cough-like crackle came from your side, and you noticed Grillby sitting on the stool next to you, having not much more work to do as the patrons filed out when they finished their games and drinks.

 _"Ah, almost closing time, isn't it?"_ You gave a light chuckle, coming off slightly wistful as you continued, _"I always get so caught up in thought here. It's just so pleasant. Even better than the first time I came."_

"You really like performing here, don't you?" Grillby asked, a chuckle coming from him as he took a sip of, what you presumed to be, straight up alcohol. Ah, there came the smokey voice you'd come to love. Though you'd admit, it sounded even better when he sang.

 _"Of course! After all, it gives me more time with my favorite fire fella~"_ You placed a hand on his cheek, your voice dipping into a tone that could only be described as sultry.

Ah, and there was that bright white fire-blush you'd come to love too!

Grillby leaned into your touch, bringing his hands up to cover his face as well. "Ah... I see."

 _"Well of course you can see, your face is in my hand!"_ You giggled, making your own small joke. Sans would've been proud.

Grillby groaned at the joke before chuckling lightly, joining you in your laughter that echoed in the now empty bar.


	2. Drop a Dime, or Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never wanted to learn how he got those 'burn' scars.
> 
> Now you have to deal with them first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY! WARNIN' FOR TORTURE AND LOTSA AGONY BC IT'S TIME FOR THE FUZZ TO TRY AND GET THE FLAME TO SING
> 
> only the second chapter in... i know.  
> my writing ain't exactly linear lmao  
> it's more just drabbles strung together in the hopes that some at least vaguely line shaped timeline forms. always been my way of writing  
> ANYWAYS!! to the storyy!

Waking with a start, you realized two things

  1. The warmth that always came from Grillby's side of the bed was missing.
  2. His spot in bed was cold as stone.



"Grillby?" You called out, tired yet frantic, hoping he just got up in the night to get something or take care of a chore he'd forgotten to during the day. The workaholic tended to do that a lot, so getting him to stay in bed and actually sleep til sunrise was very, very rare. It was only when you didn't get a response that you shot wide awake, your heart beating loud with fear. You knew he got involved with the monsters' mafia, hell, even his own _business_ was illegal. Fumbling around the dark room, you managed to flick on the light to glance around the room. It wasn't any more messy than usual, so you decided he couldn't have been kidnapped while you slept. You would've noticed it anyhow, you're a fairly light sleeper. It came to your attention that there was a small piece of paper on the nightstand next to your side of the bed.

 

 

> _**"_______,** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I've gone out for a while.** _
> 
> _**Bar needed tending to and such.** _
> 
> _**I'll see you in the morning."** _

It was Grillby's handwriting, you recognized it well. It calmed you a little, but you were still on edge. How could he have gone out this late?!  He knew _full well_ the coppers wanted him to confess to everything. You had assumed it was how he got at least some if not most of his scars. Of course he wouldn't tell, and you dare not push. You ran a hand through your tangled bed-hair and and laughed nervously. Of course he'd stubbornly go off on his own. He's a man made of fire. Fire ain't easy to control.

 

The realization hit you like a load of bricks:

 

_Or at least, not without a way to dampen it._

* * *

" 'Ey. Buster, you're _gonna_ talk. Or we'll turn ya' into a soggy matchstick."

The monster cursed himself for his own stupidity under his breath. Of course they'd catch him. Of course they'd decide to interrogate him. He should've known.

And yet, Grillby found himself in the one situation he dreaded time and time again.

Fire proof bindings. Clever. They'd also bolted the chair to the floor. There really was no escape this time, guess they'd learned from last questioning.

Speak of the devil, a familiar fire-scarred face sneered down at the blue flame. "Not gonna budge, eh? That's alright. Once ya've been snuffed we'll give our condolences to ya dame." The man smirked.

His... dame..? It took Grillby all of a minute to realize who they meant.

! How did they know about ?!

He struggled against the restraints, obviously causing his captors great joy.

"See boys? He _does_ have a moll! Blue Bruno's gone all soft and settled down with some broad~" Snickers rang out in the room of five, maybe ten people besides the nervously flickering flames.

Ah. He had been set up. He knew they had no sources to know about , and now he'd given them all they needed to know. Fuck.

"Listen bub, all you gotta do, is tell us 'bout the mobsters ya' hidin' and we'll be out of you and ya' dollface's hair for good. More a' less." More snickering. They obviously didn't mean a word they said, they just wanted info.

'Okay,' Grillby thought to himself, 'Level your head. They know about  now... But not where we live, or the bar... or Sans..'

"Gonna speak up?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He glared up at his captor, keeping his mouth shut tight after uttering a small yet very bitter **"Breeze off."**

"Suit ya'self."

 

Now, to a normal human, having icy water poured over you was bad enough. You might get hypothermia if you're a terribly unlucky kind of fellow.

But for a fire elemental?

You may as well have poured gasoline on a human and lit them ablaze.

So it took all of Grillby's strength to not scream in anguish as he felt the water splash off his shoulders and onto his back. His captors snickered as they watched the steam roll off him and his clothes actually start to dampen. His sight blurred, though of course in the dark, there wasn't very much to see anyhow. He only snapped back into full consciousness at the pain that made his vision start to go white. His captors had started prodding the already extinguished wounds with even colder materials. He couldn't see what they had used, but he suspected maybe the use of ice or something equally as cold to completely chill any smoldering remains of fire on parts of his back.

It hurt like hell, and part of him screamed to just tell what he knew, just to get the pain _over_ with. He pushed the thoughts down quickly though, and just bit his metaphorical tongue. He couldn't speak now. He had even _more_ to protect than last time. Before there had been the mobsters, Sans, his business... Now there was  as well. He'd suffer near death if it meant keeping her out of this. Chills ran through the monster's body at the thought of  being tortured just to get an answer out of him. The thought made him colder than any of the water or ice on his back ever could. Hopefully they hadn't thought of such a method. Unfortunately, he wouldn't doubt that they had.

"Alrighty mister tough guy, let's try this again. Tell us 'boutcha mafia buds. Especially the ones that drink up their worries at ya' bar."

No reply. He wasn't budging.

"Oh that does it you stubborn piece of--" Grillby braced for the worst, ducking his head even though he knew it'd do no good.

But the cold waves of pain never came, instead, came the quiet reprimand from another copper to the side.

"Hey... Boss... If you throw much more on him, he'll be on ice in a matter of minutes. And then we've got no lead.."

Grillby could hear angry muttering and clank of a bucket on the floor.

"Fine... Take him away. Let him flicker out on the street. His monster gal can come pick him up."

Ah, they thought was a monster, that was good. They'd be looking in all the wrong places then.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out from the pain was being untied and dragged away by his arms.

* * *

"hey.. , help a fella out here, wouldja? ya poor fire man looks like he's 'boutta croak." Sans' voice greeted you as soon as you opened the door to a sorry sight. Grillby was draped over the small skeleton's shoulder, flames looking way dimmer than you knew was safe for any kind of flame, magical or not.

"Oh god..." You breathed, carefully taking the fire elemental into your grasp, "I-Is he..?"

"I'm... fine..." Grillby wheezed, the effort of speaking making his head flames flicker.

You gasped and helped him over to the couch, "Gods above 'By! You look like hell frozen over, quite literally!" While you and Sans would've laughed at your small 'joke' normally, how frighteningly accurate the phrase was for the now pathetic blue flame whisked away any possible fraction of humor from the room.

"you can handle him for now, right songbird?" Sans said quietly, the pure malice in his voice only sweetened by the nickname you'd earned after your first encounter with the monster.

You nodded solemnly, "Alcohol on the wounds, as well as some to drink for basic recovery. But not too much."

And with that the skeleton was gone as soon as you blinked. You rolled your eyes, "Him and his teleporting..."

Turning your attention to your near snuffed lover, you found that he'd passed out again. You weren't terribly surprised, he was looking so bad that _'worse for wear'_   wouldn't even _begin_ to cover his condition. You carefully got up and walked to the kitchen. While you knew most of the alcohol Grillby bought 'for his health' was used for his stock in the bar, you also knew that he kept some in the house for accidents with water. You had to rummage through a few cabinets of food and dishes, but you found what you were looking for. A bottle and a small glass. Like you said earlier, he needed some to drink, but not too much. Unless you wanted, ~~ahem,~~ _surprising side effects._ You'd had experiences with that, but that was a story for another time.

You walked back out to the couch, rousing the monster with gentle shake.

"Hey... Grillby, sweetie.. You in there?" Your soft voice got a weak nod in reply.

"I have something for you to drink. Here, take it." Gently pushing the glass into Grillby's hands, you eased him into sitting up. "Can you take your shirt off and let me see your back? I want to at least treat a few of these." Another slow nod from him and he unbuttoned his shirt, letting you slide it down to see the wounds the shirt had been covering. You gasped quietly as you caught sight of the blue tinged charcoal spots that littered his back from his shoulder blades all the way down his back. Whoever had done this had probably been contemplating bopping off your little flame. Boy did that thought make you see red. Gently pouring some alcohol over the worst of the injuries, you paused when Grillby hissed weakly in protest. You supposed it hurt like an antiseptic would on a normal human wound, as it _was_ reigniting flames in certain areas. That couldn't have been too pleasant for a being made of all fire. When you had finished treating the wounds you could, using up half the damn bottle, you carefully slipped Grillby's shirt off. It was soaked, and that obviously wouldn't be good for a recovering flare.

After hanging the shirt up to dry, you walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Grillby. He was hardly conscious, but the alcohol he'd been drinking seemed to brighten his flames a little.

"How're you feeling, dear?" You quietly inquired, the adrenaline wearing off was starting to make you very sleepy. Grillby leaned his head on your shoulder, letting out a small sigh as he set his glass down on the coffee table before you two.

"A little better now 'at I've got my booze and you." He hummed, his words slurring slightly. Definitely almost unconscious, he wasn't much for forward flirting unless half asleep. But regardless, you giggled. It was nice to know that he was feeling good enough to make such a remark.

"Good to hear, darling." You ran a hand through the flames that danced across his head, "How about you get some rest? Not even time to open the drum and you've already had such a busy day."

"Mm.." Grillby paused a moment in contemplation before moving his head from your shoulder to your lap, stretching out on the couch and looking up at you before closing bright white eyes. "Sounds like the cat's pajamas. G'night.."

You smiled, resting your head against the back of the couch and staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Y'know," You said quietly, unsure of if you spoke aloud or not since you were starting to doze off, "Whichever sorry mug did this... I'm gonna give 'im a piece a' my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've been told that alcohol can act as an aphrodisiac for fire elementals if consumed in copious amounts. hence the "surprising side effects"  
> but alas, i am not a smut writer.
> 
> ...but i'm sure some of /you/ folks are B3c


	3. More Than Just 'Pretty Porcelain'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gun moll ALWAYS makes good on her promises.

The rain outside was coming down in sheets, and you could easily hear it thundering against the roof and window. You silently thanked the skies that it had not been raining when Sans found Grillby, or you would have probably been attending your sweetheart's funeral today.

Speaking of, you heard the recovering monster next to you stir, though only to turn over and fall asleep once more. You smiled down at him and gently ran a hand through the calm flames on top of his head. For the past few days both you and your short skeleton buddy had been taking care of Grillby, slowly nursing the fire elemental back to health. It hadn't been easy, and there were some parts of his back that were now fully extinguished, only leaving charcoal colored scars with hairline cracks that shared their color with the rest of his flames. You supposed that those wouldn't ever heal up, and Sans told you that with injuries like that, he's lucky to still be burning.

And that thought had you seething. Just who on earth thought they could try to put your favorite flame out, and get away with it? Oh, but you already knew the answer. Whichever bozo thought a buzzer and a slick uniform was enough to get away with torturing Grillby while he had you around had another thing coming. This was the _last time_ they'd even think about, heh, _grilling_ him for information. But just how on earth could you go about this? You weren't strong, or intimidating for that matter. Just the wife of a speakeasy owner...

_Who had buddies in the mafia._

You snickered, which turned into full on cackling in a matter of minutes. Carefully getting up as not to disturb Grillby, you waltzed over to the phone, dialing up your bony partner in crime.

"mm? whatcha' want toots? just woke up." Sans' tired voice came from the other end of the line. It was noon, but given the type of day it was and Sans' lax nature, you'd have been more surprised if he _wasn't_ yawning.

You smirked, "Hey Sansy-Boy~ I have some plans I wanna jaw 'bout. How 'bout you go get l'il Pappy? Hell, even ya' father. I've got a _bone_ to pick with a few people and I know you wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun~" Your voice came out a malicious yet playful snarl, getting a chuckle out of the monster on the other end.

"sure thing songbird, i'll let 'em know. 's blue gonna be alright without'cha?"

"Oh yes, I've already let Bon know that the blueberries have gone a bit bad. She'll take care of it." You smiled into the phone. Even though you knew no one was snooping on the line, you still liked to use the codes. Made you feel safer about disclosing information.

"okie doke. but whatayya got in mind anyway? a good kneecappin'?" Sans questioned, probably tilting his head.

You giggled, "Oh no, no no no. Nothing like that. This l'il old canary just wants to hear someone _else_ sing for a change"

* * *

 

 

 

> _A young woman walked into the police station, her dress cut short and her hair even shorter. With a face all done up like hers, it took a whole load of self control for the men on duty to not whistle or send a smirk her way as she walked up to the desk.  
>  _
> 
> _"What can I help ya with, miss?" The man asked her, watching as she repositioned her boa._
> 
> _"Well... Y'see... I'd been having trouble with a.." She trailed off, looking to the side, " **pesky** fire elemental.."_
> 
> _"Go on. We'll do what we can." He nodded for her to continue._
> 
> _"That's just it! He's gone now. And I thought surely such strapping fellas as you are, maybe one of you had taken care of the issue?" The girl looked around hopefully, surely wanting to find who was responsible for what she spoke of._
> 
> _"That would be me, miss." A man said, strolling out of an office to the side. He had his hands in his pockets, exuding confidence with a cheeky grin. What the woman noticed instantly, however, were the burns that covered a good half of his face._
> 
> _"Oh dear! It looks like the ordeal took it's toll on you!" She gasped, a gloved hand coming up to cover her mouth._
> 
> _" "S not a problem at all, miss. Glad to help a doll like you out." He shrugged, walking a few steps closer to her._
> 
> _She giggled, "Oh my! A doll? I'm afraid I'm much more than just pretty porcelain!" Her smile quickly became mischievous, and to the untrained eye, very, very flirtatious, "I could demonstrate if you'd like~"_
> 
> _The man grinned, obviously liking the sound of her offer. "Sure dollface, lead the way." He looped his arm through hers and walked her out the door._

* * *

Now, sure you were a housewife. And sure, people liked to think you were just eye candy. You certainly looked it, all done up in your showgirl glad rags. But, as the man you'd just tricked into a dead-end alley learned...

You also knew your way around a few very, very effective weapons.

_**THWAK!!** _

It felt relieving, in a sense, to bring the crowbar you had hidden with you into contact with this _'big shot's'_ skull. Not with enough force to kill the sorry flattie, of course, but it was more than enough to knock him out.

"Alright boys!" You called out with a grin, hand on your hip and crowbar resting on your shoulder. Though, it wasn't the wisest decision, as your beautiful white feather boa became stained red where the weapon rested. Oh well, it'd have to get used to it.

Upon your exclamation, two skeleton monsters who were just as dressed up as Sans always was appeared before you.

"YOU CALLED, ?" The shorter of the two asked, his voice loud and excited. Like a dog, you always thought.

"Sure did, Pappy darling." You smiled sweetly, gesturing to the body of the cop, "Can you and W D take our... buddy... here somewhere a bit more comfortable for my tastes?"

"SURE THING!" Papyrus nodded happily, grabbing one of the man's arms while the other skeleton grabbed the other.

"I'll show him what happens when you mess with _my_ mob boys.." You grumbled angrily as you walked with the two monsters.

Oh yes, you'd show him you were definitely more than pretty porcelain.

* * *

**WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD!!**

* * *

 

"Nnh.." It was a small sound, but it let you know all you needed to. The fuzz-boy was awake.

"Well hello there, mister!" You cooed, putting your hand under the mans chin and tilting his head up to look at you, "Sleep well~?"

"W-Where am I?" He muttered, obviously still dazed. You'd probably given the sap some serious head injury. Oops.

"in a judgement hall of sorts, buster." Sans said from next to you.

"A... judgement hall..?"

You giggled, "Mmmmhm. You heard right, bub. A little bird found out that you near extinguished their flame. And they're not too happy."

That seemed to get to him, as he snapped to attention and glared up at you. "You--!! You're with them?!" He went directly for your neck, probably hoping to strangle you.

You didn't flinch. Instead, you uttered a simple, "Sans, light him up blue, wouldja?" And he froze in place, hand inches away from your neck.

"Why the hell can't I move?!" The man shouted, struggling fruitlessly against invisible bonds.

"Haven't you heard of magic, darling~?" You purred, starting to pace around the man with your crowbar smacking against one palm.

"Magic's just a cheap party trick!" Man, he just kept snarling away, didn't he?

You tutted, patting him on the head with your already bloodstained weapon. "Now, now. Have a seat--" Sans threw the man into the chair with his magic, keeping him still, "And let's teach you some manners, hm?"

"Like hell you will!" The man snarled, obviously thinking he could somehow win an uphill fight.

"Oh, I sure as hell will!" You cackled, swinging your crowbar at him, grinning wide as you heard it collide with his shin. Not only that, but the man started cursing out everything he could've possibly ever known. Throwing slurs and swears left and right. That simply wouldn't do! Goodness, this man was just too noisy for his own good.

"Hey, W D, sweetie.." You snapped your fingers behind you, beckoning the tallest skeleton over to your side.

"Yes, ?" He asked, voice low and smooth as he stepped by your side. Gaster's voice always had a different accent, and sometimes you couldn't discern where it could've come from.

"You know your way around surgeries better than I would. Care to shut him up for me?" You smiled up at him sweetly.

He nodded, pulling out some kind of knife. And immediately after, he silently went to work. You knew Gaster had medical expertise, but it still surprised you that he could remove a man's tongue and _not_ have him choke on his own blood. You supposed it had something to do with the monsters' magic. It was a much more pleasant silence once Gaster stepped back, as the sorry sap couldn't even make noise. Gaster had taken your request quite literally it seemed. All the better.

"Now... Let's try again, hm?" You smirked down at the man, who'd now deflated as he couldn't retaliate. "Are you the one who tried to snuff my fire man?" The man grinned wickedly at your question and nodded twice.

"Okay. Well here's your reward for that!" You exclaimed as you smashed his other shin, blood actually oozing from a wound on his leg. You must've hit him with more force that time.

The man tried to scream in agony, tears running down his face.

"Oh, hush now darling.." You sneered, mockingly wiping the tears from his cheek, "You can leave now, you know. Would you like that?"

The man nodded. Oh how naïve he was. You almost started giggling, but you composed yourself.

"Here, I'll have my boys help find an overcoat for you," You smiled and stepped back.

_**THWAK** _

You swung the crowbar high, the loud sound it made upon connecting with his temple echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"A Chicago Overcoat, that is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie!! 30 kudos and counting?? i mean that number might not be great to some people but to me that means so much!!! just--  
> WOWIE!! thank you guys so much!! so glad you're all enjoying this so much! ;v;
> 
> also i was listening to "Ain't That a Kick In the Head" while writing this I'm laughing now that i realized.


	4. Speakeasy Sweeties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an eventful week.  
> Why not take it easy?

Grillby awoke as you carefully sat down on the couch next to his head. He wasn't even aware you had left.

"Ah... ... How long have I been out?" He asked groggily, sitting up slow. You put your hand up to his face and he leaned into your touch, letting out a soft and content hum.

"Only for about five or six hours, dear." You gave a sweet smile and giggled, running your thumb along his cheek. "You might want to get up for good if you can though. Fuku's coming over today, remember?"

Grillby groaned and put a hand over his eyes before running it through his flames, but he did so with a smile and you knew he was happy. His daughter only came to visit every few weekends or so, and he was always just so glad to see her. And to be honest, you were too. She was like a condensed beam of sunshine, and her entire body glowed like it too. She just _exuded_ happiness and joy, and that was quite a welcome break from the day to day life both you and Grillby lived. So you two tidied up, straightening everything that had been flung about in god knows what panic. Probably in all the worry about Grillby's state, but thankfully he seemed fairly stable now. Since Fuku would be meeting you in Bon's coffee shop, you both decided that you'd at least dress up, even if it was more of a casual variation. Of course Grillby would go with his usual attire; a white dress shirt with the cuffs rolled to above his elbows, simple dress pants, and a tie. He'd gone with a green one today, probably to match Fuku's flames. You giggled to yourself about how cute you found it as you slipped into a simple, light colored dress. Thankfully your makeup from earlier hadn't been ruined, you only had to dab little blood flecks off here and there when you cleaned up after taking care of that _pest_ , but of course you wiped some of the more serious color off, as you _were_ going to be fairly casual.

"Are you ready?" You heard Grillby's voice along with a light knock and a chuckle from the other side of the bathroom door as you finished cleaning your face. He always liked to joke about how long you spent getting ready, regardless of what it was for.

You giggled, turning around and opening the door slowly, as not to hit Grillby, strolled out pretending you were all dressed up with your boa and all, "Oh but of course, _darling!_ I only take so long because I need to look absolutely _gorgeous_ for my audience!" You obviously were never so boastful, instead you were channeling the other of the monsters' favorite star, one of their own in fact. Their name was Mettaton, quite a friendly fella, if not a little self-absorbed.

He chuckled and pulled you into a sideways hug, giving a small, "I think you look spiffy regardless," and kissing the top of your head. It earned another giggle from you and then you both were on your way out the door.

* * *

 "You know, Fuku should come around more often! It'd be so nice to see a friendly face more frequently." Starting a quiet conversation at your seat in the small coffee shop, you rested your chin in cupped hands, placing your elbows on the table.

"And get her involved in the dirty work that goes on in this part of the city?" Grillby shook his head, "No. I had my chance at more time with her. Her visits now are fine."

You sighed and puffed out your cheeks, about to mutter something of a comeback about how bull-headed your fiery lover could be sometimes, but the little chime of the bell above the door in the small shop interrupted you.

A short, excited exclamation of "Papà!" and a blur of bright green, and next thing you knew, poor Grillby was almost knocked out of his chair. Looks like Fuku had arrived safely.

The blue flame chuckled, lightly nuzzling the top of the shorter green flame's head with his cheek. "There's my little bambina! How was your trip over here? Any hinky mugs tryin' anything funny?" A stern look crossed his face, but Fuku's giggles quickly changed it into a wide grin. "I'm kiddin' with ya'. I know you'd give 'em the ol' one-two." Grillby ruffled the flames atop her head, which you noticed were still 'cut' in her favorite curly flapper bob.

"Heya Fuku," You grinned, sitting up straight, "How's my favorite fire flapper been?"

Fuku turned to see who spoke, and her warm green flames glowed even brighter when her white eyes focused on you. "! It's been just great!" She beamed as she sat in the chair between you and Grillby, "I've tried some of the new styles you told me about and even though some of it cost a large and a half" She looked to the side, only slightly guiltily, "It looks really great!" Fuku turned back to look at you, her flames sparking excitedly, "I brought one of the dresses with me! I was hoping we could perform together at daddy's bar? It'd be fun!"

You smiled sweetly at her, saying you'd love to, and then you noticed the nervous sparks coming from her father. You sighed lightly, taking Grillby's hand from across the table and holding it in your own, you quietly reassured him with a soft smile, "Hey... Sweetie, it's alright. Just a few songs. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to your little girl on my watch, and you know I'm being square with ya," You flashed him a lopsided grin, "I mean after all, she's my step-daughter! Do ya really think I'd let some dopey mac slip 'er a line? Even then Fuku can certainly hold her own. She's got my permission to sock someone right in th' kisser if they give her hell!" With your last statement, you gave Fuku a wink which sent the little monster into a fit of giggles. Even Grillby gave a small chuckle, though it was after he had quietly uttered an exasperated, "Please don't."

* * *

Fuku had certainly been right about performing together being a good time, as both of you giggled and sang as you hopped energetically around the small stage, swapping roles in your dance routines as you put on a show for all the customers. She certainly looked cute in the dress she had brought; a tan, layered dress that stopped right above her knees. She even had some new marbles to match! Boy this girl sure did look up to you. She absolutely adored the fact that you were an actual showgirl, and wanted to know all about it. So you had taught her, and this could be considered a little test.

You saw Grillby spark angrily any time the crowd whistled at either of you, which of course had lead to you sauntering over to the bar where he stood, smirking at him a minute with lidded eyes before taking his head in your hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss, which he of course gladly accepted. Needless to say the now bright white flame had been sated, and you walked back to Fuku while the both of your giggles were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Both of you slowed to synchronizing slower songs as your performance ended, the sound of your harmonized voices obviously enticing the entire bar. But, unfortunately for the patrons, both of you had finished your last song and were winded, so you hopped off stage and took your usual spots in front of Grillby up at the bar.

"So how'd we sound, darling?" You smiled, sipping at the drink the monster had prepared for you. He knew your favorites by now, and usually had one all fixed up for when you had finished your performance.

Grillby, of course, was still a very bright shade of light blue, embarrassed but also very happy from the sudden spotlight shift to him earlier. He still managed a small answer, his voice low as he replied. "...Divine."

You giggled, looking over to Fuku, who like you'd expected, looked like she'd been handed the world. "Really?" The small fire girl's word came out breathless, like she just couldn't believe it.

"Of course deary!" You smiled, patting her on the back, "See your father always compliments me and I already know it's true," You could sense Grillby's eyeroll as you heard his amused snort. You let yourself falter for a quick giggle before continuing, "But if you don't believe that, I can tell you that you sang so well out there, I'm sure anyone who wasn't a regular would've thought we started as showgirls together. You're a natural!" Her eyes widened, practically sparkling as she grinned at you. Of course you couldn't help giving her a grin of your own. You were certainly right about her being like a personal source of sunlight for those she knew and interacted with. She just lit up the whole room, and not just with her flames either. She carried a child-like enthusiasm that brightened any mood.

You smiled to yourself as you finished your drink and set the glass down on the counter.

It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sQUEALS* !!!!! yOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO NICE?!  
> i honestly never expected such a turnout on this fic but!!!! i am so glad you guys like it so much?! aaaaa!
> 
> if you guys ever wanna chat or discuss ideas i'm over on tumblr under the exact same name! ^^


	5. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just don't get nailed, okay songbird?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya all! It's so fun writing this and I'm so glad you all enjoy it so much! <3

Though naturally, as luck would have it, your wonderful days would be numbered for a time.

Because certain people had other plans for you.

 

"Excuse me!" An almost familiar voice called from behind you, "Miss, um..."

"The name's , boys." You said, turning around to address the policemen behind you, "Is there something you need?" You knew very well what they wanted, so you kept up your sultry showgirl attitude to hopefully distract them. Though of course it didn't have quite the same effect when you had little makeup on and were in your housework dress.

"Are you the woman who left with Tom the other night? The one who came in about the fire elemental?" The man to the right asked, a half accusatory glance cast your way. They obviously had their rightful suspicions.

But, you nodded and gave them a sweet smile, "Why yes, that was me! He was such a nice man. Made for quite the night of fun~" You brought your hand to your mouth, suppressing giggles that you knew would come rolling from the hidden malice in your words.

"Ah, well--" The other man cleared his throat, flustered by your seemingly lax nature about... _a night around the block,_ shall you say, "He never came back that night. And when we tried to call him up, there was no answer. Do you know anything about this?"

You feigned surprise, eyes going wide with faux shock. "Oh dear! No, unfortunately. We had our time of the night 'nd then he left the next morning!" You frowned, hoping to the skies that your act was convincing, "You don't think one of the monsters got him, do ya?"

"Well..." One of the men scratched the back of their head, "That's what we're trying to figure out. Since you haven't seen him, care to make a quick statement about all this so we can send you on ya way?"

Your stomach dropped. You didn't want to go with them, but what choice did you have? You were behind the eight ball, and any other actions wouldn't help your situation in the slightest. So, you swallowed your fear like one of your husband's drinks and replied in a cheery tone, "Oh, of course! Anything to help you lovely men out."

* * *

And of course, as you stepped in, you knew your fears of the _'Clubhouse'_   were very well grounded. You could feel the mixture of hatred and hunger that poured out of these men. No, men wasn't right. Almost, but not quite there. Too consumed by their own lust and greed to be considered decent. You laughed to yourself as you felt their stares boring holes in your back.

_'Funny how creatures like these get to run the city. No wonder mobs cropped up. Who's gonna take care of your stuff if you don't ya'self?'_

They sat you down in an interrogation room, which only solidified your fear. You could swear they knew, and were just toying with you at this point.

You looked nervously around the room, but obviously didn't find much. Just grey walls.

The door opened and you flinched, expecting someone to come in and rough you up right off the bat.

"Okay.. so, why don't'cha give us ya story, doll?" A new man spoke as he sat down in front of you. Ah, they brought the big shot. Of course they would. They were onto you before you even went to bed the night you killed that sorry sap for near killing Grillby.

"Well, I--" You were about to follow his orders when the man slapped his hand on the table, making you flinch again.

"Y'know what sweetcheeks? I don't need ya sticky sweet story 'bout ya love affai'." He grinned wickedly, accent so think you could barely understand him, despite having one of your own, "Is thea' anyone we can pay a visit to ta prove you didn't blip off oua' rookie?"

You frowned, eyes tearing up. There wasn't. There was noone that could prove your innocence. Because you weren't innocent. You _had_ killed that man. "N-No... No sir..."

"Sir, eh? Quite a respectful canary ain't'cha?" He smirked, leaning over the table. The man smelled of cigars and expensive alcohol, and despite your tolerance to such scents, you almost gagged given the circumstances. You barely had time to bring yourself back together when he put a hand under you chin, tilting your head up and continuing, "Well, thea' is an exception I can make for ya', dollface."

"A-And... that would be..?" You stuttered out against your wishes. You were too deep in volatile territory to be comfortable. You didn't know just what turns this already horrid scenario could take.

"Go get all ritzy like ya' showgirls do an' give me a _private show_ , ya follow?" And that was the turn you did not want it to take. The _one turn_ that you were most certainly not okay with.

"Y-Yes, of course sir," You nodded, getting up to leave, "Th-Thank you for b-being so kin--" You were interrupted by a hand roughly grabbing your wrist, making you squeak in pain and surprise.

"But don't try anythin' funny, savvy? I'll know if ya' do. And you'll pay foa' it." The man grinned, and you knew you didn't want to find out what that threat entailed.

You nodded once more, and hurried out of the station as quick and composed as you could possibly manage.

* * *

"Sans.. I need ya to throw me a bone or two.. I'm in kind of a jam. And no, no strawberries are involved" You frowned into the phone. You obviously wouldn't risk going back home and exposing everybody, so you merely opted for a store's phone that they so graciously let you use.

"what song ya singin', songbird?" The familiar low and lazy voice came through the phone, doing very little to calm your nerves.

"The kind a canary that sang to a wrong number sings." Your voice was losing what little composure it had gained from the walk here, "I-I'm gonna get taken for a ride-- or-or put on ice-- or--!!"

", calm down." Sans spoke quietly, obviously getting the message that you were breaking apart to convey. He never used your real name. Not unless things were serious. "how many of us ya' want? just me? me and g?"

"I-I-I.." You sniffled, your composure had all but left by now. You weren't used the screws being put on you, and you were shattering under the pressure. You couldn't handle this, but you had gotten far too deep in by now. You steadied your breath after a few more shaky inhales and responded in a deadpan tone, "As many as you're willing to bring, boneman."

The dark chuckle on the other end of the line brought a slight smirk to your lips.

* * *

You calmed down as you slipped into your performing dress and prettied up your face. You knew what you were going to do, and you had back-up. You were still nervous, and feared the worst possible outcomes. But you were a mobster's wife, you knew what you signed up for when you married that fire elemental. So now it was time to put on a show for the whole crew.

Calmly as you could, you walked up to the station once more, quietly stepping in save for heels clacking against tile. "Alright boys, where's ya boss? I've got a little somethin' to show him." You smirked, though if anyone were close enough to look you in the eye they'd see your fear.

"Hea' I am sweetheart." The man strolled out, arms open. It gave you an unnerving sense of deja vu, and you hoped that it wouldn't be you taking a crowbar to the head this time.

"Care to take me to my stage for today~?" Your voice dipped into your usual showgirl tone, causing the man to smirk.

"Sure thing, doll. C'mere" He chuckled as he grabbed your gloved hand and pulled you into his side, the scent of tobacco killing your senses. He kept you glued to his side as he led you right back out the door. "I know a nice place whea' it'll just be you an' me."

"Oh my.. You're not going to use me and then have me dance, are you?" You asked teasingly, openly voicing your fear.

"Nah. A pretty looka' like you ain't gonna be tossed aside. Hell, I might even make ya mah' wife!" He laughed, hugging you closer to his side for a second. You almost vomited right then and there, but you wouldn't allow yourself.

"Oh no, no no. I'm afraid I'm spoken for mister!" You giggled, looking to the side, smirking when you saw something dash just out of your vision. You would recognize that faint blue flicker anywhere.

"And so am I. Doesn't mean anyone's gotta know." The man smirked.

"But... you see..." You started slowly, somehow pulling out of the man's grip as you looked up at him with icy eyes, " _My husband_ doesn't like it when other people try to take me for themselves."

You could already see the man's seething rage, but faster than he could go for you, a glass bottle was smashed against the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

 

"Are you always so fashionably late, darling?" You smiled sweetly up at the familiar face.

 

"Gotta keep up with your style somehow, dear." The man made of blue fire shrugged, a wide grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating whether I should write other self insert fics for this au!  
> since you guys love this so much and, tbh, there's not much in the way of mobtale for content like this??  
> So if you guys are interested, I might start writing up another one from the perspective of a lover of one of them mob bone daddies ;D //iamsosorrybutalsonot


	6. Big Shots Behind the Eight Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's DETERMINED to make these sorry fellas come to understand the mob's wishes
> 
> whether brute force is required or not is all on their terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep!! this chapters probably a bit short, but that's because this is all i really wanted here! ovo;; I'll probably post just an entirely fluff chapter after this one, and tbh, it might just be mostly fluff from here on out if not outright ending soon.  
> we'll see, though! ^^

You smiled as Grillby pulled you into a tight hug, the familiar smell of burning embers calming every nerve and allowing you to breathe easy for the first time that day. You smiled to yourself and held him close, not wanting the embrace to end. You were safe now. Nobody was going to hurt you with Grillby here.

But, there comes a time when hugs can become awkward, so Grillby slowly pulled away from you, hands resting on your arms. "Are you alright..? He didn't injure you, did he? He certainly seemed inclined to--" Worry was obvious on your lover's face, which you couldn't help but giggle lightly at as you put a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm fine, Grillby. He didn't have the chance to do anything harmful." You reassured him with a gentle smile. "He only got to think of such things. You came at a perfect time, darling."

The worry hadn't vanished from his face, but your words seemed to calm him some. "Alright," He breathed out softly, flames atop his head calming. "But, what are we going to do about him?" Grillby asked with a vague gesture in the unconscious cop's direction.

"Hmm... How about--" You started your sentence only to be abruptly cut off by a low chuckle.

"i'll handle that sorry number, songbird." You instantly recognized Sans' voice from beside you, and you jumped a little when you saw he was quite literally right at your side, winking up at you.

"SANS!" You shouted before gently elbowing him in the skull with a playful, yet exasperated smile, "you _numbskull_ , don't scare me like that!" Sans and his damn teleportation. He really loved getting a rise out of you with it.

"man, your humor must be flyin' away from ya! that pun's as stale as the sorry joint a few blocks over." Sans put his hand in his trouser pockets and chuckled, giving you his usual lazy grin.

"Oh I swear on any bit I hav'ta serve I'm gonna play the xylophone on your ribcage, bone boy." You jokingly scowled down at the small skeleton, who only shrugged.

"do what'cha want canary, i gotta take care'a this royal boob before i do anything else. you want him to have a nice long nap or give him the big one?" Sans looked up at you again, eyelights going dim.

"Oh goodness, no! No dying. Not today anyhow." You frowned, bringing a hand up to your mouth, "How about you just... drop him off somewhere. Not anywhere he'll get killed. Just, let him snooze off the booze." You snickered quietly at your joke about how the man came to be unconscious.

"alright. ya wish is my command ms. peacock~" Sans did an over dramatic bow, his hat falling off onto the ground.

"Peacock?" You blinked, eyebrows climbing up your forehead as you gaped at Sans, "Just what do ya mean by peacock?"

Sans didn't reply to your outburst, merely just picked his hat up off the ground and walked over to the knocked out man. He then grinned deviously at you, shooting in your direction with an imaginary finger-gun and winking. "It means ya' pretty, songbird. Grillby's luck ta' have ya'. Can make him hot under the collar in more ways than he already is~"

Before you could get a word in edgewise or cover the growing red that was taking over your face, Sans snapped his fingers and both him and the man were gone.

 _Damn him_ and his teleportation.

* * *

"tch.. place looks as sleazy as you do, bucko." Sans said to the man he was carrying, who was of course still unconscious, as he stepped in front of the police station the man and you had walked out of earlier. "let's hope i don't end this day more lead than bone, eh?" Sans chuckled to himself as he pushed open the doors, dropping the knocked out cop on the floor.

At first, it was silent.

Then, there were murmurs.

Sans heard a gun click and he put his hands up, the lazy grin he usually wore seizing up on his bony face.

"easy fellas. i ain't here to do ya any harm" He reasoned cautiously.

"Bullshit! You killed our boss!" One of the men yelled.

"actually, i found the sucker like this. some other monster i know clocked 'im." Sans shrugged. He _technically_ wasn't lying.

"Oh yeah?! Well how'za'bout we fill _you_ with day light in his place, eh?" Another piped up. Sans internally frowned. Man, some humans were just too hard to reason with.

"nah, i prefer the streetlights." He chuckled lightly at his own joke, dodging a few bullets that had come towards him in response without seemingly moving an inch.

"Wh-Wha--!?" The cops were surprised needless to say. They had fired at him, he should surely have gone down! But the skeleton's blue pinstripe suit had not even a tear to be seen, let alone any bullet holes.

" 'ey you, buddy, c'mere." Sans motioned to one of the men that had fired at him. When the man didn't budge, he merely flicked his wrist and the man came towards him against his own will, struggling against invisible forces. "now listen here bub--" Sans glared at the man before him before turning to everyone else in the room, "this is gonna go for you goons too, y'hear?"

There were a few nods in response, which pleased Sans and put a smug grin on his face.

"now, you guys are all gonna act like ya' boss had one doozy of a nightmare, understand? don't tell him 'bout the girl, don't tell him 'bout me. nobody, ya follow?"

A few more nods.

"good," Sans nodded before continuing, eyesockets going dark, "and if i ever, _ever_ catch any of you comin' after either a' them again?"

His left eye lit up a bright cyan, giving his whole skull an eerie glow.

 

**"you guys are gonna have _way_ more than just a _bad time._ "**

 

And with that, Sans dropped the man on his ass and left, the entirety of the room staring at the door he just walked out of with wide eyes and wider mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody!!! thank you soooooo much again for all the love this fic is getting! I'm just, in like, puRE disbelief because i'm not too confident in my writing?? but you guys like it so much and i just... AAAAA!!
> 
> by the way, if you wanna share ideas or show me anything you've done for this fic, i'm over on tumblr at http://silverstarsy.tumblr.com/ !!
> 
> see you in the next chapter everybody! <3


End file.
